hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
World Academy W's Glee Club ("Warriors")
'"Warriors" '''is the name of World Academy W's schools Glee club.It was given the name "Warriors" after Macau took over the group.They are actually losely based and a parody of the T.V series Glee.They are currently the largest glee club in the show choir history,with 21 members.The only competiton that they have yet to win is the Showcase competition.Unlike Other Glee Clubs,All of there performance are songs from different languages.A second audition took place after 2013 Showcase.All new member will be introduce in the 2014 Sectionals. Members Male Members *South Korea (Im Yoong Soo) *United Kingdom (Arthur Kirkland) *Estonia (Eduard Von Bock) *Finland (Tino Vainamoinen) *Sweden (Berwald Oxenstierna) *Spain (Antonio Fernandez) *North Italy (Feliciano Vargas) *Greece (Heracles Karpusi) *Austria (Roderich Edelstein) *South Italy (Lovino Vargas) *Singapore (Ming Kirkland) *Russia (Ivan Braginsky) *Japan (Honda Kiku) *France (Francis Bonnefoy) *Germany (Ludwig Beilschmidth) *India (Baljeet Patel) *Netherlands (Tim Van Scheppingen) *Iceland (Emil Sigurour) Female Members *Belarus (Natasha Arlovskaya) *Belgium (Emma) *Hungary (Elizabeta Hedervary) *Liechtenstein (Lilli Zwingli) *Monaco (Marie) *Seychelles (Angelique) *Taiwan (Mei Xiao) *Ukraine (Iruya Braginsky) *Viet Nam (Long Cao) *Philippines (Jessica Thia Aquino) *Azerbaijan (Sabina Mammadov) *Malaysia (Amirha Kirkland) *Portugal (Lea Maria Sanchez Carriedo) *Malta (Elsa Kirkland) *Brazil (Clarissa Velderama) Rejected Members *China (Yao Xiao) *San Marino (Cecilia Vargas) *Turkey (Sadik Adnan) *New Zealand (Jared Kirkland) *Hong KOng (Leon) Audition Songs *The people who auditioned are appeared in running order,based on how they called next to audition 1st Audition Callback Auditions 2nd Auditions 2nd Callback Activites In order to keep the members up and going,Macau usually makes competitons,in which they have to make groups (depends on how many persons are there in a group) and must sing a song,based on the theme off the assginment.Meetings are also made.However,those meetings are usually used on what song they should sing in the Show Choir Competition,Proms,etc.. Competition Setlist 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 Enemies Denmark and Norway They normally pick on the glee kids.They always bully and torment them as any means possible that could leave a scar in there minds.One of these acts of bullying on the glee kids are: Philippines and Sweden being slushied on the corridor,drawing on Austria's face and threathening to harass Seychelles and Ukraine.They show to be easily being trick though.One of these moment is that Turkey giving them coffee from Columbia,that cause them to be hyperactive until they pass out.They can somehow reach an understanding though.One of these moments is that they didn't bullied them in a week after they won regionals. Friends and Allies Turkey Despite not able to pass his audition and not being in glee club,he remaind loyal to the glee kids,even on Greece.He also shows to defend them at any cost nessecary.One of this moment is that he gave Norway and Denmark coffee from Columbia that cause them to go hyper until the pass. France One of the loyal allies of the glee club.He was the one who suggested tthat they should perform ''Alive by Krewella. Germany and Japan The two are very friendly (and defensive) to the glee kids.They were the one's who revealed Norway's scheme's and sabotages against the glee club. United States of America He is very supportive of the glee club,especially for Philippines. Info *Philippines notices that there are Eurovision Songs being sung during there Audition,which she stated is a great advantage. **Some of the Eurovision songs that they have sung actually did came from that particular country,others don't. **The characters that didn't sung their own Eurovision entires are Belarus,United Kingdom,Sweden,South Italy,Liechtenstein and Monaco. **Seychelles is actually not allowed to compete in Eurovision in the first place. **This probally shows Philippines attention for the Eurovision Song Contest,Despite the fact she never watched the song contest,but has listened to some song the has been performed in Eurovision. *The only original characters that were able to pass the audition are Azerbaijan and the Philippines. **Singapore is the second original character at to successfully pass the audition. *Belarus was originally going to sung "Solayoh" by Alonya,but decided the to change it to "What If?" because she think she would not pass if she sings the song. *Each country sung one various genre that they are good at: **Finland-Heavy Metal **Sweden-Dance/EDM **South Korea-Kpop **Philippines-Dance pop **Greece-Laiko **United Kingdom-Rock *The reason why China didn't got accepted in the club is because he kept on saying 'Aru' after the songs title has been sung. *The club got the name after the song "Warrior" by B.A.P *Iceland was going to audition with the song "Congratulations" by Silvia Night,but turn down imidiately. **The reason why he turned down the audition for the glee club is beacuse of the Eurovision Song Contest in 2006 in Athens,Greece.Where Silvia Night/Nott has cause a tantrum after semi-finals,regarding why people didn't vote for her song.This could have meant that Iceland doesn't want to be in the same room with Greece because of Eurovision. **Eurovision said that he doesn't want to be involved on what happened back in 2006,And that Greece and Iceland should just made up. *The reason why Germany didn't audition is because he was busy,but he would like to join someday. *Austria shows his ability to rap.It's suggested to be his hidden talent. *They are the most unpopular stundents in the university.However,they do get a lot of appluse and cheers during their prep rallies. *The jury rejected Russia because of his song that he sang was mistaken to be become one with him. *Philippines is the captain of the club.While Sweden is the co-captain. *Based on the T.V show Glee Category:Characters Category:Group